The Failure of Success
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: This story is the same universe as Growth & Growth II and starts between Thanksgiving and Christmas. The M rating is just for safety. I may get carried away a bit during hiatus. A chemist is murdered, Alexis and Martha have new endeavors and Rick and Kate must cope with all of it as Christmas approaches. Follow me on twitter @CheerfulChemist
1. Chapter 1

The Failure of Success

Castle's ecstasy in his elaborate preparations for Christmas had been intruded upon by Gina. She wanted two more chapters and she wanted them last week, so he had been up most of the night, his creativity driven by caffeine. After typing the last word, he wearily climbed into bed next to Beckett, but was unable to still his overstimulated brain. He lay, staring at the tiny reflections of the city lights off the shadow box of shells they had gathered together in the Hamptons. Rick felt for Kate's hand and her fingers clasped around his, even in sleep. Fingers still clasped, he pulled her into the curve of his body. Kate stirred at the warmth against her back, causing Castle to hold her closer still, until his inevitable arousal began. Kate could feel it growing, feeding her own awareness and she turned to him, seeking his pressure against her most sensitive places, to quell her own growing need. But her urgency grew. As she took him inside her, they gave to each other with hands and lips on every inch of sensitive skin, in constant motion until the hot waves of pleasure crested and broke, leaving them joyfully spent. Rick was finally able to close his eyes in sleep.

Morning came too soon, but Castle made the best of it, crafting lattes with leafy boughs for the season and adding spicy cinnamon to Beckett's pumps of vanilla. Festive pancakes in the shape of bells and angels, brought a cheery note to a breakfast consumed at the kitchen counter. Castle and Beckett departed for the 12th in good spirits.

"Yo!" Esposito called as they came in. "Just got one, Leto labs."

Leto labs was housed in what had once been a meatpacking plant and still housed tables of shiny stainless steel. The tables now held a variety of test equipment and instrumentation, and the body lay on the floor in front of one of them. The victim wore a lab coat and the most noticeable thing about her was her blue lips.

Greeting Lanie, who was bending over the body, Beckett asked,"Do you have a cause of death?"

Lanie stood, shaking her head. "No wounds, no ligature marks, from what I have seen so far, there's not a mark on her. I'll have to get her to the lab."

Ryan wandered over from where he had been talking to a handsome young man. "Lab tech over there, Tony Kolato, says the victim is Judith Spicer. He works for her. She's usually the first one in the building and he found her when he came in. He say's there's a husband. He thinks the office manager, Margo Keaton, should have contact information."

Margo Keaton was an efficient looking woman in flats and horn rimmed glasses. Though obviously upset, she quickly printed out a copy of Judith Spicer's emergency information, listing her husband Tom's numbers and their home address. No business address was listed for Tom. Margo told Beckett that it was her understanding that he worked out of the Spicer apartment and could usually be found there.

Beckett and Castle went to make the notification. When they rang the bell, it took a while for Tom Spicer to open the door. "I'm sorry, I was on a conference call," he explained.

Beckett showed him her badge and asked if she and Castle could come in. Spicer opened the door. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Mr Spicer," Beckett told him as gently as she could, "I'm sorry, but your wife has been found dead."

Spicer ran his hands nervously through his hair. "That's crazy! I just saw her a couple of hours ago. She went to the lab."

"Mr. Spicer," Beckett soothed, "I'm very sorry for your loss, but that is where she was found."

Spicer seemed very shaky. Beckett asked him if he wanted to sit down and Castle got him a glass of water from the kitchen. Spicer sat, took a couple of sips of water and rolled the glass between his palms. Beckett and Castle pulled up chairs to face him, with Beckett beginning the questioning. "Mr. Spicer, was your wife in good health?"

"She just had a checkup. She was fine."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt her?"

"No. She did good work, green chemistry. She helped build the company, gave people jobs. That's insane! There'd be no reason. Please, could you just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry," Castle told him, rising to leave.

Beckett rose as well, handing Spicer her card. "If you think of anything, call me, day or night."

In the hall outside the apartment Beckett put her head on Castle's shoulder as he held her. "You'd think that would get easier," she said, "but it doesn't."

"That's because you care," Castle told her. "You know what they feel. That's what makes you so very good. Castle kissed the top of her head as she snuggled tightly into the warmth penetrating even the wool of his coat.

Lanie called, saying she had some preliminary information. Beckett and Castle met her at the morgue. "Judith Spicer was poisoned," Lanie announced as they came in. "It was cyanide."

"Someone put it in her food?" Castle asked.

"Nope," Lanie answered. "She didn't have anything in her stomach but breakfast. It was hydrogen cyanide gas. She breathed it."

"How did that happen?" Beckett asked.

"Girlfriend, that's your department," Lanie told her. "I just know that she did. She died between seven and eight this morning."

Beckett called CSU to have them gather up anything at Leto labs that might have cyanide in it. Beckett and Castle returned to the 12th and Beckett called Esposito and Ryan to the murder board. Beckett filled in the time of death and wrote "breathed cyanide." "Espo," she said, "get financials on Judith Spicer. Ryan, start a canvass around Leto labs to see if anyone saw anything and get that lab tech, Tony Kolato in here.

Beckett and Castle sat across the table in the box from Tony Kolato. "Mr. Kolato, what can you tell us about Judith Spicer's work?"

"I don't know how much I'm allowed to tell you," the tech answered. "The stuff she was working on right now is supposed to be a trade secret. She had a special mix of protein and carbohydrate, all green, all bio-based. She added something to it to make it form a coating. It was supposed to resist all sorts of things and replace the chemicals they use for that now, that are being banned because they ruin the environment. That much is already public from presentations she made.

"Can you tell me if she used any cyanide?"

Tony looked at Beckett as if she had just grown horns. "No! She didn't use anything poisonous. That was the whole point of her work."

"What was your relationship with her?" Castle asked.

"We didn't have a relationship," Tony answered. "She was my boss. I ran tests for her, built equipment for her, pretty much whatever she wanted."

"Was she a good boss?" Beckett asked.

"She was," Tony answered without hesitation. "She gave me flexibility in my hours, let me leave if I needed to, listened to my ideas. She was probably the best boss I've ever had." Tony seemed to be fighting very hard to avoid tearing up.

Beckett stood and extended a hand. "Mr. Kolato, thank you very much for coming in."

"He liked her," Castle mused after Tony left.

Beckett nodded, "Maybe too much."

Castle and Beckett returned to the loft for a late supper. Martha was greatly excited about a new staring role she had won in a Broadway play. She regaled them over over savory quiche and white wine. She had made plans for her rival Maude to take over some of the teaching duties at the school and would be starting rehearsals in two days. Alexis also shared dinner and discussed her role as a researcher for a moot trial at Columbia.

When Alexis had gone back uptown and Martha had finally retired to her room to study her script, Castle and Beckett discussed the case over the last of the wine.

"Statistically, it's the husband," Beckett speculated. "He might have thought she was having an affair with Tony Kolato, or wanted to. But we have to ask how he would have gotten cyanide and how he would have gotten her to breathe it. Or Tony might have had an easier time with that if he was jealous of the husband. We need to see what CSU comes up with."

"I didn't read either of them as a murderer," Castle said.

"I didn't either," Beckett told him. "But I have to investigate anyway. You know that. Is there something else in that vivid imagination of yours?"

Castle leaned across the table to place a wine flavored kiss on Beckett's lips. "Beckett," he whispered. "You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Huh, huh, huh, huh, hah!" Martha's acting exercises cut through the early morning silence of the loft. Castle groaned and stumbled out of bed. Pulling on a robe, he went to see if he could quiet her down a bit.

"Mother," he whined. It's five A.M.!"

"One must sacrifice for one's craft," she exhorted proudly.

"But this was my sacrifice," Castle argued. "I was showing Beckett a lagoon on Bora Bora and it turned into a puddle in front of a screeching subway train."

"And I sacrifice for my son," Martha told him. "Go back to bed. I'll work on my relaxation exercises."

Castle smiled with half of his mouth. "Thank you Mother."

Beckett had a pillow over her head. She lifted it, glaring at Castle. "Relaxation exercises, that's what I need right now."

"After all these years with mother, I know how those work," Castle told her. "Actually they're pretty similar to exercises for childbirth."

"How do you know that?" Beckett asked. "Meredith?"

Castle snorted. "Meredith wanted as little work and as many drugs as possible. No I did some research. When we're ready, I'll be there for you."

Beckett smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "That's sweet!"

"You want to give it a go?" Castle asked.

Beckett laughed. "Why not?"

Kate listened to the soothing sound of Rick's voice as he instructed her in slow steady breathing. Starting with her toes and moving up, he had her relax every part of her body as he brushed it with featherlight touch. She felt limp and luscious, as she lay completely relaxed. Rick climbed into bed beside her, spooning her as she drowsed.

Kate groaned as the alarm buzzed. "I am too comfortable to get up."

Rick ran his hands up and down her arms. "Get in the shower. I'll help you wake up."

Kate reluctantly made her way to the bathroom with Rick behind her. Rick turned on both shower heads full blast and they stepped under the warm water. Rick loaded a rough loofah with a subtle herbal gel and scrubbed it over the surface of Kate's skin, covering her in shiny bubbles. Using the spray attachment, Rick washed off the foam, paying special attention to his favorite places. Rick washed Kate's hair with the cherry shampoo they both loved, rinsing carefully with the warm spray as the scent blended with the steam. Kate was more than awake and she could see very clearly that Rick was too. She returned his ministrations with his own spicy gel. He arched as she washed him off, pulling her to him and lifting her up. They fit like two halves of a whole. Kate wrapped her long legs around him and he braced against the walls of the enclosure. Mouths joined and tongues dueling, they moved together as shower walls rattled and water streamed over them, splashing at Rick's feet. Arms around Rick's neck, Kate threw her head back as the climax came in shuddering waves. Rick held her tightly until she was able to move again, lowering her feet to the shower floor.

Beckett got a call from Lanie. It took coffee, lot's of coffee, to get to the morgue. Lanie regarded them with a knowing look. "You two started early this morning," she quipped.

"Just tell me about the case, Lanie," Beckett told her.

"CSU found a beaker with a mixture of protein powder, potassium cyanide and dilute acetic acid on Judith Spicer's work table. If she added the acid to the powder mixture, she would have gotten a face full of hydrogen cyanide gas."

"Acid," Castle repeated, "her tech said she didn't work with anything dangerous."  
"It wasn't dangerous. Dilute acetic acid is vinegar." Lanie told him.

"And vinegar has a strong enough smell to cover the smell of the cyanide," Castle added.

"Give the man a prize," Lanie said.

"So someone added potassium cyanide to her protein mixture so she would kill herself," Beckett speculated.

"Mmm hmm," Lanie agrees. "Looks that way."

"Right now that would lead us straight to Tony Kolato, but we need to find out who else had access to that lab."

Ryan approached Castle and Beckett as soon as they settled at Beckett's desk at the 12th. "We found something on the canvass. There was a large black SUV parked by the lab for about fifteen minutes last night, around ten. No plate, though."

"A black SUV, that narrows it down," Beckett commented, but she wrote it on the board.

"Yo," Esposito called. "I went over Judith Spicer's financials. She didn't have any money problems, in fact she made a lot more than her husband."

"Check Tony Kolato," Beckett told him. Esposito nodded and walked away. "Ryan, check the traffic video. See if you can find more on that black SUV."

"Already on it," Ryan answered.

"Castle, let's go back to Leto labs."

Beckett and Castle sat down with Margo Keaton.

"Ms Keaton," Beckett told her, "we need a list of everyone with access to the laboratory."

"I can give you one," Margo told her, "but it's everyone who works here. Judith locked up her notebooks in a firesafe, but the lab was never locked. If nothing else, it would have been a problem with the fire laws, but everyone signs confidentiality agreements. There's no reason to lock things up."

"Great," Beckett muttered. "One more thing. Does anyone here drive a black SUV?"

"We don't keep records of cars," Margo told her, "but I think Tony Kolato does."

"Is he here?" Beckett asked.

"No," Margo told her. "The lab is his workspace and you people have it taped off. He can't do anything."

Beckett sent some uniforms to get Tony Kolato into the 12th again.

"Mr Kolato," Beckett asked. "Do you drive a black SUV?"

"Yes," Tony answered. "Why?"

Beckett ignored the question. "Where were you around ten o'clock last night?"

"Home," Tony answered.

"Anyone with you?" Beckett asked.

"No," Tony answered, "but I was online. I sent e-mails. They should be timestamped."

"Mind if we check that out?" Beckett asked.

"It was on my laptop," Kolato told her, pushing a key across the table. "Be my guest."

Beckett sent some uniforms to get Kolato's laptop and she delivered it to Tory Ellis. Tory reported that there had been a steady stream of emails from nine-thirty to ten-thirty P.M.. Frustrated, Beckett had to let Tony Kolato go.

When Castle and Beckett got back to the loft, they found Alexis waiting.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a few minutes. I have some questions on evidence gathering, for the moot trial.

"Of course," Beckett told her.

"I'll just make dinner while you two are talking," Castle said. "Are you staying Alexis?"

"I already ate with Buttons," Alexis told him, "but thanks Dad."

After Alexis left, Beckett and Castle sat down to turkey a la king.

"What did Alexis need to ask you?" Castle asked.

"She wanted to know how we figure out if evidence is planted."

"I think we both know too much about that," Castle said, giving an involuntary shudder at memories of 3XK.

Beckett decided it would be a good idea to change the subject. "This is the sixth time we've had turkey, counting breakfasts, Castle. How much more is there?"

"Not much. It was a big turkey," Castle answered. "That's part of the fun of Thanksgiving, trying to figure out how to use up the leftovers."

"And what other kind of fun are you figuring out, Castle?"

"Wait till you see dessert."

"Better not be turkey," Beckett muttered.

Castle just wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a dazzling smile.

A/N The basic chemistry for this murder is OK but the details are off. That was deliberate. Don't try this at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Castle woke up before the alarm and leaned over Beckett. "Kate," he called softly. Beckett's eyes flew open and she slammed him into the bed with a knee in his solar plexus. The air flew out of Castle's lungs, making it impossible to utter a sound. Finally he caught his breath with a pitiful moan.

Kate ran her fingers through his hair and stroked the sides of his face. "Rick, I'm so sorry. It was an automatic reaction. Are you all right?"

Rick rubbed his midsection. "I'm glad you weren't sleeping with a gun," he said. "That's going to leave a mark."

Kate pressed her lips to the sore spot. "Maybe I can make it better." As Kate laid a trail of kisses in ever widening circles Rick's breath began to quicken, until in a lightning move he reversed their positions, bringing Kate under him. An overwhelming hunger overtook him and he feasted on her, moving from her shoulder down to the notch in her neck and downward, feasting on one breast and then the other, to worship the scar between them. As he moved downward, she arched upward, seeking his talented mouth. He kissed her intimately and she cried his name as she writhed against the pillow. Rick rolled once more, bringing Kate above him, bringing his lips to her breasts as she moved. As the final peak approached, his lips moved once more to her mouth, catching her final cry as she collapsed in his arms.

"Did I leave my mark on you Rick?" Kate asked when her voice returned.

Rick held her, kissing her temple. "Indelibly."

When Beckett and Castle finally made it to the kitchen, Martha was putting the finishing touches on some green glop. "I'm going to need all my strength to start rehearsals tomorrow,"she explained with a flourish. The will be my definitive role, the one that will be forever tied to the name Martha Rogers."

"I thought your definitive role was as my mother," Castle teased. "That's what you claimed in your one woman show."

Martha waved him off. "Poetic license."

Averting his eyes from Martha's creation, Castle started coffee and began his morning scramble, omitting turkey in deference to Beckett. He added cantaloupe smiles to Beckett's plate before setting it in front of her. She needed the fortification, having planned to spend the day interviewing every employee of Leto Labs.

Bypassing the 12th, Beckett and Castle went directly to Leto, where Beckett proceeded to go down the list Margo Keaton had provided. The first candidate was Bob Murphy, the sales manager, a tall man with an ingratiating smile and a high end suit. Murphy seemed unable to start a conversation without talking about golf. He claimed to have been out of town until that morning romancing executives of a potential customer on the green. He told Beckett, that like all employees he had to turn all his receipts in to Margo, but Beckett was welcome to look at them. Murphy also smugly told Beckett that he drove a BMW.

The next interview was with Jim Meyer, who handled inside sales and support. A polar opposite to Murphy, he was short and comfortably dressed in sweats.

"I talked to Judy all day," He told Beckett and Castle. "Whenever a customer called with a question I couldn't answer, she helped me. She developed almost all of our formulations and knew how they worked. The new technology she was working on would have been worth millions. It would have been great for all of us. I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt her."

"What kind of a car do you drive?" Castle asked.

Meyer was a little surprised at the question, but proudly announced that he drove a Prius."

Paul Brown the CEO was out of town and there was one other chemist, Brent Porter, who was not at Leto because the lab space was still a crime scene. Since Paul Brown wasn't due back until the next day, Beckett and Castle went to see Brent Porter.

"Judy and I worked on different things," Brent explained. "She was into R & D, cutting edge stuff. She always wanted to think of something no one had thought of before. She said that was the only way a small company could compete with a big one. I'm in charge of refining the older formulas, customizing them for a particular customer. It's not glamorous, but it's our bread and butter."

"Mr. Porter, can you think of anyone who had access to Judith Spicer's work recently?" Beckett asked.

"Tony, of course," Porter answered, "and her husband Tom was in the lab."

"When was that?" Beckett asked.

"The afternoon before she died. He was fixing our computers."

"Mr Porter," Beckett asked, "what kind of car do you drive?"

"A green Fusion," Porter answered.

"How about Tom Spicer?" Castle asked.

"He drives a black SUV. Judy didn't like it. She thought he should be more ecologically minded."

"We need to see Tom Spicer again," Beckett told Castle as she slid behind the wheel.

Beckett sent some uniforms to bring in Tom Spicer. He sat opposite Beckett and Castle in the box.

"Mr. Spicer," Beckett began, "do you drive a black SUV?"

"Yes," Tom answered. "Why? You don't think I had anything to do with Judy's death?"

"We have to cover all our bases," Beckett told him. "Where were you around ten o'clock two nights ago?"

"I was at home, on a conference call to California. You can check. I was working on a system upgrade. The time difference helps."

Beckett let Tom Spicer sit, while Esposito checked his alibi. A telemarketing company in California confirmed that he had been involved in a conference call with them when he claimed to be."

"You should hold him just for helping telemarketers," Castle quipped. "So many sufferers of disturbed dining would thank you."

"Unfortunately there's no law against it, Castle, we have to cut him loose."

The air of the loft hummed with nervous energy, some of it Beckett's frustration with the case, most of it Martha's anticipation of her new role. Martha paced the floors running her lines, until Beckett was driven nearly to distraction. "Do you want to go out?" Castle asked. Beckett jumped at the chance.

After Castle bought Beckett her burger and strawberry shake at Remy's and treated himself to his favorite cheeseburger, they went to a small club, home to small tables and cool jazz. Beckett closed her eyes and relaxed against Castle's shoulder to the sad wail of a sax. By the time they returned to the loft, it was dark and quiet. They were able to sleep serenely in each others' arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kate slept quietly as Rick downloaded the sultry blues of John Coltrane into his phone. Placing the phone in a dock, he played the music softly, a caress slowly permeating Kate's dreams. She awoke slowly, basking in the sound and the warmth of her lover's arms. Eyes still closed, Kate reached upward, seeking Rick's face. The slight roughness of his morning stubble reached her fingertips, guiding her to his lips. She brushed them gently and threading her fingers in his hair she brought his head down until her lips could touch where her fingers had been. The kiss was tentative at first, but grew as both music and heat washed over her. She thrust her hands under Rick's t-shirt, needing the feel of his skin. The kiss was broken just long enough to pull the shirt over his head and she continued moving lower until his shorts were in her way and she got rid of those as well. Rubbing against the length of him, she kissed and laved until the need for fulfillment overcame them both. The desperate joining was a counterpoint to the smooth music, reaching explosive force with the sax's final wail until they finally lay together in the sudden silence.

The buzz of the alarm was as intrusive as the blare of an air horn in the stillness. They rose reluctantly, working their way through showering and dressing to finally seek caffeine. Martha was aglow and halfway out the door of the loft as they approached the kitchen. With a dramatic wave, she announced that she was off to conquer the "Great White Way" and closed the door behind her.

"She conquers Broadway and we try to conquer a murder where all the suspects have alibis," Beckett muttered.

"Beckett," Castle encouraged, "you are the diva of detectives and you will triumph."

Beckett laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "Just make the coffee," she told him.

Castle and Beckett met with CEO Paul Brown in his well appointed office at Leto Labs. He was worried. "This is catastrophe, he told them. "We just did another round of financing based on the future of Judith's work. Without it, the investors could pull their money. The lab could collapse."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to make that happen?" Beckett asked.

"Competitors," Brown answered. "We were talking about millions of dollars, maybe billions in worldwide use. Judith was close."

"Anyone in particular?" Castle asked.

"Michaelson Industries, Red Star Enterprises, they're both going for the same market."

"How could anyone from either of those companies have gotten into Leto labs?" Beckett asked.

Brown shook his head. "I have no idea."

At the 12th, Beckett put the competing companies up on the board.

"I don't see how they would get anyone in, Castle," Beckett said. "The employees and Tom Spicer have keys and alarm codes. No one from these companies would have those."

"Maybe," Castle speculated, "someone was already in. Maybe Michaelson or Red Star has a mole at Leto."

"The employees all have alibi's, Castle, who's left?" Castle and Beckett looked at each other, simultaneously saying, "Margo Keaton."

"Espo!" Beckett called. "I need financials on Margo Keaton. Ryan, find out what kind of a car she drives and check her phone records. I want to know who she's been talking to."

Castle, Beckett, Esposito and Ryan sat around the table in the conference room going over the file on Margo Keaton. The buffet of Chinese food provided by Castle had long been cleared away and they had nothing.

"There's nothing here," Beckett said with disgust. "Not a single call to Michaelson or Red Star or anyone associated with them. Nothing jumps out on her financials and she drives a Malibu."

"This might be something," Castle said. "There's a charge on her credit card. She got her car repaired. Maybe she got a loaner."

The person who answered the phone at the service desk of Margo's Chevy dealer was unable to tell Beckett if Margo had gotten a loaner, so Beckett and Castle went to do some questioning in person. After making the rounds of grease-stained bays, they found a service writer who remembered that Margo had gotten a loaner but that it was another Malibu.

Discouraged, Castle and Beckett returned to the loft to find Martha with red wine and red eyes. "Mother, what happened?" Castle asked.

Martha daubed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "They're closing down the play. Advance ticket sales were great! We had wonderful buzz and then suddenly our chief angel pulls his investment. The cast, the crew, they're all heartbroken. It just doesn't make sense! Oh Richard!"

"Castle wrapped his arms around Martha. "I'm so sorry Mother. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can open another bottle of wine," Martha answered.

After several more glasses of wine, Castle walked Martha to her room. He returned to sit with Beckett on the couch, their own glasses drained but not refilled. "You know, Castle said, "It's almost like the plot of 'The Producers'. Someone oversold Mother's play and needed it to fail. When it looked like it was going to succeed, they got nervous and made sure the play closed down. That way they won't have to pay a return on anyone's investment."

"Castle, a movie plot, seriously?"

"Maybe not that kind of a scam," Castle answered. "Maybe someone was just promised a serious tax write-off. People propose that kind of thing to me all the time. Castle's eyes lit with a sudden thought. Beckett, what if someone besides a competitor wanted Leto Labs to fail? Could someone have made a profit that way? By all accounts Judith Spicer's research would have brought in a bundle. That would have ruined the plan."

Beckett picked up on Castle's line of thought. "According to Paul Brown, they just did a new round of financing. If someone tried that, we need to follow the money, find out about Leto's investors." Beckett gave Castle a lusty kiss on the lips, which he enthusiastically returned, pulling her down on the couch. "Detective Beckett," he said, "It is time to pursue our next line of investigation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beckett came awake to the sounds of tapping and rustling from the great room of the loft and Castle's absence from their bed. Pulling on Castle's discarded shirt she went in search of him and found him, bare-chested, attaching greenery to the walls. "Castle," what are you doing," she asked with sleepy irritation.

"Hanging garlands," Castle explained. "I thought some Christmas decorations might help cheer Mother up."

"At five o'clock in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep," he told her.

"You never can when someone you love is hurting. That's one of the things I love about you. Can I help?

"Really?" Castle asked. "I know Christmas is not really your thing."

"This is family, Castle. I'm making it my thing now."

"Great!" he exclaimed. "We need to get these up high, he said, indicating ropes of green with gold and red ribbons. There are already some little hooks in the wall for them. If I give you a boost, you can get them up there."

"Castle, am I climbing on your shoulders again? We don't have a body, a tiger or a Bigfoot," Beckett teased.

"I don't have to pull off your boots either, much as I enjoy it," he teased back. "Just go with it."

Beckett stood on Castle's shoulders, not minding that his touch was not confined to her legs, and trimmed the upper reaches of the loft until one hook was just a little too high and she slipped. Castle caught her as she fell into his arms. "We're doing our circus act again," he told her.

Kate brought her lips to his. "There's an act I like better."

"Rick returned the kiss, deepening it," Yeah, me too.

Garlands forgotten, Rick carried her back to the bed and laid her in the center of it. Arms still around his neck, she pulled him down on top of her. "You are wearing too many clothes," he told her, pulling his shirt off her shoulders, clearing the way for his searching mouth.

"You are too," she replied, grabbing at the drawstring of his pajama bottoms. There excitement rose as the barriers fell. He suckled as she stroked, until finally guiding him to her. Ever searching for more to touch, to feel, to taste, they moved together. The sensation grew, expanding through their bodies until they could now longer contain it, and it poured out in waves before ebbing to gentle ripples and finally calm.

With Martha not coming down for breakfast, Beckett and Castle were out the door in record time. As Leto Labs had recently gone public, its financial records were readily available online without the need for a warrant. There were comments and gossip accessible on the Yahoo finance pages as well. Castle and Beckett pored over all of it. Castle wrote the strongest possibilities for Judith Spicer's murder on the board. The first suspect was J.B. Jones. He had formed an equity company called Sky High and solicited a number of investors, all of them members of the same upscale country club, to buy shares in Sky High. Sky High in turn was supposed to invest in Leto as well as another company called LocIt. Sky High was privately held and thus the figures on how much money had actually been invested were private as well. The second suspect was Monty Shannon. He had made a loan to the company, secured against the intellectual property. As a secured creditor, he had the possibility of foreclosure to obtain the intellectual property for development.

Neither one of the suspects resided in New York City. Monty Shannon Lived in Westchester County, New York and J.B. Jones in Cherry Hill, New Jersey near Philadelphia. Beckett decided to try the shorter road trip first and interview Monty Shannon.

Monty was in his early seventies with a very full head of white hair and a put upon attitude. He seemed very fond of dogs and stroked two of them as they spoke. "It's a tragedy," he said, "just a tragedy. There were great things going on in that lab and now it's probably all gone."

"Who's going to get the intellectual property?" Castle asked.

"If the company goes down, it really should be me," Monty insisted. "Of course that may not happen. Leto may find someone else to carry on Judith's work, maybe that Brent Porter. Her tech Kolato could help him out. That would be the best thing. There's a lot of potential there. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Mr. Shannon," Beckett asked, "where were you around ten P.M. three nights ago?"

"You think I had something to do with Judith's death?" Shannon asked in an insulted tone.

"Just to put you in the clear, I have to ask," Beckett persisted, "Where were you?"

"I was right here, asleep. I don't do late nights anymore."

"Can anyone attest to that?"

"My son. He was here."

"One more thing, Mr Shannon, what kind of car do you drive?"

"I don't. My vision has been going. My son takes me wherever I need to go."

"What's his name?" Beckett asked.

"Sherman," Shannon answered.

"And what does he drive? Castle asked.

Shannon looked at Castle with annoyance, "A black Escalade SUV. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to."

"Wow," Castle told Beckett on the way back to the city. "That adds Downy to the concept of soft alibi. And who names a kid Sherman Shannon? Poor guy. Monty's son could have driven him into the city or even done it himself. Our Monty seems to know an awful lot about what went on at Leto."

"Yes he does., and we're going to have to learn more about Sherman."

"After calling Esposito to see what he could dig up on Sherman Shannon and Ryan to trace the movements of the Shannon Escalade, Beckett took a route that would take her and Castle back to the loft. They were greeted by Alexis who was waiting to talk over more of the details of evidence gathering with Beckett.

"You're spending a lot of time time on this project, aren't you?" Castle asked Alexis "Are you paying enough attention to your other work?"

Alexis gave him a look. "Dad, we're talking about me, not you. I don't go off on tangents and drop everything else. I've got it covered."

"OK, you two have fun. Maybe I'll go write or something." Castle strode off to his office with his nose distinctly out of joint.

Beckett and Alexis talked for about an hour during which Castle wrote a good portion of a chapter, after which Alexis refused an invitation to pasta primavera. Castle chopped very loudly in the kitchen. Eventually he served up pasta for himself and Beckett. Martha had left a sulky note that she would be doing some reorganizing at her school, since she had nothing better to do. As they were cleaning up, Castle looked a little sulky himself.

"What's the matter, Castle, feeling a little left out?"

"Maybe," Castle pouted.

"How about a game?" Kate asked.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a game?"

"How about," Kate said, heading for the bedroom, "I hide and you seek."

Grinning, Rick ran after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beckett padded barefoot into Castle's office to find him scrolling through the contacts on his phone. "What are you doing?" she asked

"Trying to see who I know that could be an angel for Mother's play."

"You're going to call at this time of the morning?"

Castle shook his head dejectedly. "There's no one to call, anyway. The ones who might be interested don't have bucks that big and the ones who have bucks that big, wouldn't be interested. I know there's a way to do this, I just can't put my finger on it."

"How about," Kate purred, taking his hand, "You put your finger on something else for a while?" Leading Rick into the bedroom, she brought his fingers to her most intimate place. As he caressed her, she pressed her mouth to his. They drank deeply of the dark musky tastes, as Kate pressed hard against Rick's hand. Kate pulled her mouth away as her breath came in gasps. "I need..." she panted.

"What?" Rick asked. What do you need?"

Kate pressed harder. "You, all of you!"

Rick sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Kate onto his lap facing him until he was sheathed. She rode as he worshiped her breasts with his lips and tongue. Her movements became wilder, hair soaked with sweat and hands grasping, until release pushed her up and away and he had to hold her to keep her from falling to the floor.

"Are you OK?" Rick asked.

Kate could only nod, but looking down said,"I didn't take you with me."

"You were in a bit of a hurry," Rick said.

"I'm not now," Kate cooed. She stroked him until he began to buck under her fingers and she replaced her hand with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip as Rick closed his eyes and moaned. Kate kissed her way up and down the shaft until finally taking the length of him past her lips. As she moved over him, her own needs rose again and she rubbed against him for relief. This time they traveled together; as he finally let go, she found her second release.

Kate rested her head against his body as he combed his fingers through her damp hair. "Thank you," Rick said, smoothing the strands"

"That, Mr. Castle," Kate answered, "was my very great pleasure."

Beckett and Castle walked into the 12th to find Ryan with deep circles under his eyes. "What happened to you?" Castle asked.

"We went to the hospital last night. Jenny thought she was in labor. Turned out to just be Braxton Hicks. I may not survive until the real thing." Ryan said ruefully.

"You will," Castle reassured him. "The worst and best are yet to come."

Esposito smirked. "From the look of you two, something came."

Beckett squared her shoulders and gave Esposito her narrow eyed glare. "Where are we on Sherman Shannon?"

"He's an interesting dude," Esposito told her. "He has an art gallery, a dog kennel, his fingers are in lots of pies. His father makes a lot of noise, but Sherman is the real mover and shaker. Unfortunately, it looks like he has an alibi. At the time the SUV was seen at the lab, his Escalade was going through a toll booth. We have it on video."

"Looks like we're down to J.B. Jones," Beckett said.

"Road trip?" Castle asked.

"Road trip," Beckett confirmed.

The trip to Cherry Hill was miserable. What had been a light sprinkling of flakes became the whirl inside a recently shaken snow globe. The plows were unable to keep up and traffic slowed to a crawl as the highway was covered with six inches of snow. An increasing number of cars that had slid off the road were visible on the shoulder or even farther away where the ground dropped away from the highway. Determining where the lanes were had long since become impossible.

"Beckett," Castle said,"I know you're a really great driver, but obviously a lot of these other folks aren't. We should find a place to get off the road while we still can."

"Castle," Beckett told him, "I know a snow job when I hear one, but in this case you also happen to be right. How about asking that magical phone of yours?'

Castle was able to find a motel a mile ahead. It took them another half hour to get there, but they had a roof over their heads. Castle called Martha to let her know where he was and Beckett called the precinct, adhering to Captain Gates' regulations. Unfortunately there was no restaurant and almost no vending machines inside the motel and Castle and Beckett had to trudge across the parking lot to fine dining of McDonald's. The burgers and shakes were nowhere close to the level of Remy's but they filled the empty places.

The journey back across the now two feet of snow in the parking lot left Castle and Beckett chilled to the bone. Castle cranked up the heat in the room all the way, but it didn't seem to help. The blower made a huge amount of noise, but the air it blew was barely warm. Beckett and Castle huddled, fully dressed under the pitiful blanket and bedspread. "You know," Castle said, "I've learned from my various camping trips that once you're under covers, you actually get warmer with fewer clothes. It allows the body heat to circulate."

"You first," Beckett told him.

Castle stripped down to his t-shirt and shorts. Beckett could feel the heat from his body. "Your turn," Castle told her.

"Castle, if this doesn't work, you are going to be very very cold," Beckett warned.

"Noted." Castle agreed. Beckett ended up in her shirt and underwear. Castle held her close and she was warm through the night.

The almost frigid air in the room when morning came with the sound of scraping snowplows was an unpleasant awakening. Castle fervently hoped that the water in the shower was hot. It took ten minutes of running it, but the water began to approach warmth. Kate and Rick intended to take the fastest shower they could, but as they attempted to rub each other for added heat, their intentions were forgotten. They generated their own heat with the friction of their bodies and desperate motion and were feeling almost comfortable as they slipped back into their clothes, grubby as they were. They waited impatiently for the roads to be clear enough to go in search of a store that sold something clean to wear.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Castle and Beckett found a convenience store attached to a gas station where they were able to get toothbrushes and toothpaste, which they were very glad to use. As happy as it made them to see the mall a little further down the road, it might have been the Emerald City. The gates were just being raised on the anchoring department store. Beckett rushed to find clean underwear while Castle enjoyed watching her pick it out and actually insisted on adding some sexy silkiness to the purchases. Beckett insisted on professional attire to interview J.B. Jones, including a stiff white blouse.

Castle balked when the store didn't have the soft boxers he loved, but settled for what was available. The black t-shirts that were his wardrobe staples were easy to find, but not so much what to put over them. He muttered about poor women in China being paid almost nothing to produce substandard products, but finally found something to take into the try-on booth.

"Beckett," he called after a few minutes, "could you come see how this looks?"

"Castle," she answered impatiently, "why don't you just come out and show me?"

"Because I really need you in here," he answered.

"All right," Beckett agreed grudgingly. As she approached, Rick reached a hand through the curtains and pulled her inside.

He wore one of his new t-shirts and boxers which were tenting. "I see see how you need me," she quipped.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what's under all that starchiness."

"Then I guess you'll have to see it again," Kate told him. She started to unbutton her blouse, but he pushed her fingers aside to do it himself, laying a trail of kisses where the fabric parted. The new clothes fell away and in the tight confines of the tiny space, he lifted her to him, bracing his back against the full length mirror. Their lips met and held as they moved, catching sounds that might otherwise penetrate the feeble barrier until their personal storm rose and passed.

After redressing and making quick use of newly purchased combs and brushes, they pulled back the curtains and met a smiling salesperson at the register. As the salesperson handed back Castle's credit card he said, "I'd tell you to have a nice day, but I think you are already having one." Beckett blushed deep red, but Castle just raised an eyebrow and gave the man a lopsided grin.

J.B. Jones lived in a gated community. The landscaping was difficult to see under the snow, but the bushes and shrubs that were visible were manicured, the drives well plowed and freshly surfaced, and the paint on the ornate iron fences shiny and uncracked. Beckett showed the guard her I.D. and she and Castle were directed to a mansion at the top of a hill. The door was answered by a giant and a German shepherd. Fortunately the giant held the shepherd's collar. Beckett showed her I.D. Again, introduced Castle and asked to speak to J.B. Jones.

Beckett and Castle were shown into a temple to the sports gods. The walls were covered with framed uniforms and other memorabilia and a sixty inch flat screen. Following Castle's gaze at a football jersey, Jones proudly announced that he had recently become an investor in the team.

"Mr. Jones," Beckett asked. "Are you familiar with Leto Labs?"

"Of course," Jones answered. "My equity company, Sky High, owns most of the stock. Terrible tragedy about Judith Spicer. She may be impossible to replace."

"What happens if you can't?" Castle asked.

"I don't want to think about it," Jones replied, "but it may be the end of Leto. That would mean a bath for me and all my investors. I'm hoping it won't come to that."

"Mr. Jones," Beckett told him, "you understand these questions are just for the record, but where were you four nights ago?"

"I was in New York," Jones answered. "I had tickets to 'First Date.'"

"Good choice," Castle said. "I've always been a 'Chuck' fan."

Jones gave Castle a slightly blank look, but quickly covered with a smile and a nod.

"Just one more thing, Mr. Jones," Beckett said. "What kind of a car do you drive?"

"I have several," Jones answered.

"What kind of a car did you drive to New York?" Beckett clarified.

"A Land Rover Range Rover," Jones answered proudly, "It will get you through anything."

Beckett thanked him for his time and she and Castle left.

"He is lying," Castle said as soon as they were back in the car. "'First Date' stars Zac Levi. He did Chuck for five years. How could he not know that? And did you see the way his clothes fit? His vest needed a couple of darts. No one used to money would dress like that. A Range Rover? Ostentatious."

"Says the man with a Ferrari, but strangely enough, Castle," Beckett told him, "I agree with you. He was way too eager to tell us what a loss he could take from Leto and he did have too ready an explanation for his presence in the city. He probably thought we could track him. I'll have the boys look into him a little more." With that Beckett called Esposito and got back on the road.

After a stop for hot chocolate and macaroni and cheese, the reached the 12th late in the afternoon. "Yo, Esposito called. "You may be right about Jones. The Range Rover he drives is black. His house is rented and he had no charges on his credit cards for 'First Date' or any other musical. Also, I talked to Margaret Keaton. Leto labs wanted to take out key man insurance on Judith Spicer and J.B. Jones, as Chairman of the Board of Leto, vetoed the idea. He made sure that if something happened to Spicer, Leto would go down."

"All right," Beckett said, "what we have now is a lovely piece of conjecture. What we need is proof. Ryan, see if you can trace the movements of that Land Rover. Maybe we can get a picture of a plate somewhere near the lab."

"We also need to find out how Jones could have gotten into the building and how he would have known what to do with the cyanide. Who does the Chairman of the Board talk to?"

Castle and Beckett looked at each other. "The CEO!"

Paul Brown had left Leto Labs for the day but Beckett and Castle were able to find him at his apartment. "Mr. Brown," Beckett told him, "we need to know who outside of Leto might have had access to the building and also to the details of Judith Spicer's work."

Brown looked confused. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"For example,"Castle put in, "Board members. Could any of the have gotten into the building? Did any of them know exactly what Judith Spicer was doing?"

"Well of course I had to keep the Board informed of Judith's Spicer's research. The future of the company is riding on it. Access to the building? I believe J.B. Jones got a key and an alarm code when he was here for a visit a few months ago, but you don't think..."

Beckett smiled calmly. "We're not thinking anything, Mr. Brown, we just need complete information. Thank you for your time."

Beckett and Castle left, but Beckett stopped Castle with a hand on his arm and a finger to her lips outside Paul Brown's door. On the other side, they could hear Paul Brown calling J.B. Jones.

"The police were asking about Board members," Brown said. "No of course I don't think you're involved, but you did have a key. All right, I know you have other things to worry about. I'll let you know about anything that happens."

"There's Jones' information source," Castle said as soon as they were clear of the apartment. "Brown probably called him with everything that happened."

Beckett looked grim. "I'm going to put a protective detail on Brown. If Jones thinks he's a danger, he may come after him too."

Alexis was waiting for Castle and especially Beckett at the loft, eager to announce her success with the moot trial. In order to prove that evidence had been planted, she set up a crowd sourcing scenario for witnesses. It had been enough to convince a jury and score a win for the defense.

"Crowd sourcing!" Castle yelled, grabbing Alexis and kissing her forehead. "That's it!" He ran for his office. Alexis gave Beckett a questioning look, but Beckett merely shrugged and shook her head.

Castle spent the rest of the evening and well into the night in his office. Beckett felt the bed depress as he finally lay down and turned to hold him. Feeling the tension in his shoulders, she began to rub out the knots.

"Mmmm, that is good," Rick murmured. "Thank you."

"What were you doing?" Kate asked.

"Trying to get Mother funded. I'll tell you about it if it works."

"Come here," Kate told Rick, pulling him around to face her so that she could kiss him.

Her face glowed and Rick smiled quizzically. "What?"

"I love the way you love, Alexis, your mother, me."

Rick stroked her cheek and took her in his arms. "And I love the way you love me."

A/N OK, a little Easter egg for NF fans. He did take over some of Zac Levi's hosting duties at the panels Nerd HQ did for Operation Smile this summer, to save Zac's voice so he could sing in "First Date", which is still on Broadway. It must be nice to have friend like Nathan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was one of those post storm days. The snow in the streets was ugly gray slush and what had melted on the sidewalks had refrozen into treacherous patches. None of this deterred New Yorkers from anything and the street noise was considerable, even at six A.M.. Rick groaned. The night had been too short. "Tired?" Kate asked.

"Mmm," Rick answered.

Kate stroked his hair and gave him a quick kiss. "You stay for a few minutes. I'll bring you a coffee." She climbed out of bed, pulling on her purple sleep shirt, and he caught and briefly grasped her hand as she went. Kate came back a little while later with two cups and handed one to Rick. On top was a lopsided something that looked a little bit like a branch or a leaf if Rick squinted really hard. Kate smiled hesitantly. "I'm trying to learn," she explained.

Rick smiled. "I love it!" he told her. "But," he said, setting the cup aside, "maybe I could give you some instruction on the finer points of creating Christmas cheer."

Kate put her cup down as well, using her finger to draw a pattern on his bare chest. "Maybe you could at that."

"First," Rick explained, pulling her sleep shirt from her shoulder, "you have to know where you are going." Rick nibbled at the bare skin before pulling the shirt over her head. "Then you need to figure out how to get there." Rick trailed his tongue across her collarbone. He lightly circled each nipple before kissing them to full attention and continued his way downward. His lips found their way between her breasts, paying special homage to the scar, and continued the path toward her navel. Kate gasped as the tip his tongue dipped into the gentle indentation before continuing on its way, finally reaching the focus of her sensation.

Kate thrust both her hands through his hair as she pressed upward to meet his seeking mouth. She closed her eyes to shut out everything but the damp warmth bringing her closer and closer to completion, but the need extended more deeply. "Rick, please..." she breathed.

Rick caught his breath. "Please what?"

"I need you inside, now!"

Rick pulled her against him hard, but she was open and ready. It was a perfect joining. They moved together, oblivious of everything but the sensual dance. The more they gave each other, the more they sought until the seemingly endless shock waves shook their bodies and they grasped each other through the onslaught.

The coffees were stone cold and when they finished showering and dressing, Castle made new ones: dark, rich, and flavored with energizing spice to get them out the door.

Beckett and Castle walked into the 12th to be greeted by breaking news. Someone had tried to take out Paul Brown, but had been caught by the protective squad assigned by Beckett. The uniforms were bringing him in.

Kirby Brockman, the man sitting across from Beckett and Castle in the box, was the giant they had met at the Jones mansion, minus the German shepherd. Even sitting down and cuffed to the table, at six foot seven and almost three hundred pounds, he looked formidable. His head was shaved and the gold hoops in both ears did not make him look the least bit feminine. Beckett didn't care.

"Mr. Brockman," she asked, "why were you trying to kill Paul Brown?"

Brockman stared silently at Beckett.

"Mr. Brockman, you don't have to say anything. You were caught in the act. We not only have the testimony of two police officers, we have it on video. The only way you can help yourself is to talk to us. If someone sent you. If someone asked you to do this. Give us your testimony and I can put the D.A. In the mood for a deal."

Brockman looked a little less sure, but continued staring. "I want a lawyer."

"Fine," Beckett told him. "I'll see you in about twenty years - if you're lucky." Beckett walked out of the room with Castle following.

"Espo!" Beckett called. "What do we have on this guy?"

Espo came to Beckett's desk with a file. His employer of record is LocIt, which is owned primarily by Sky High, J.B. Jones' equity company. He has a sealed juvi record, several arrests for assault, but the charges were dropped. Financials are on the way. He was driving a black SUV, a Jeep Grand Cherokee when he was picked up. Ryan is checking traffic video now to see if we can find his car the night of the murder. There was no luck with Jones' Range Rover.

Beckett and Castle sat and stared at the murder board. "Brockman could have done it, but if he did, Jones is behind it. We need Jones." Beckett said.

'When you know more about Brockman, you can break him. You're good at that," Castle told her. "I have some things to take care of. See you later?"

"See you later," Beckett agreed, too distracted by the case to ask Castle what he was up to.

Castle returned to the loft and spent some time leaning over his laptop smiling. He made a call to his accountant and another call to his business manager. Inspired, he finished the chapter of the latest Nikki Heat he had been working on and started dinner. He was determined to sneak the last of the turkey past Beckett so he ground it up with some beef, pork, and sausage and turned it into spicy chili. He added sweet corn cake, fresh tomatoes and avocado, and dark chocolate straws with strawberry filling for dessert. He was pretty sure he would win her over. While the chili was simmering, Castle made more progress on turning the loft into the wonderland he loved for Christmas.

Over dinner, Beckett announced that Ryan had video evidence both that Brockman was in the city the night of the murder and that he was in the vicinity of Leto labs. Brockman was silently awaiting a visit from his lawyer, who had yet to make an appearance. Esposito had checked on Brockman a couple of times and thought the man was getting nervous.

"That's good, isn't it?" Castle asked.

"It should be," Beckett answered. "We'll have to see what happens. I hope Jones doesn't make a run for it in the meantime. We don't have enough to charge him and we can't put anyone on him in Cherry Hill, New Jersey."

"How do you like the chili?" Castle asked.

"It's good," Beckett answered, "a little different." She caught the impish grin on his face. "Castle did you put turkey in this?"

"Whaaat?" Castle asked. "Would I do that?" Trying to feign innocence, Castle failed utterly. Beckett lunged for him as he jumped up running to the refrigerator.

As Beckett caught up with him, he stuck a chocolate straw in her mouth. As the chocolate melted sensuously on her tongue, she sucked the sweet red filling. "Oh Castle," she purred, "these are heaven."

Castle used the dessert container to lead Beckett to the couch, where he settled her with it while he cleaned up. Finishing quickly, he returned to Kate, who was lying against the pillows slowly savoring the perfect mix of chocolate and strawberry. "Let me taste," Rick murmured, licking a tiny dot of red from her lower lip.

"Here." Kate took a straw and stuck it between his lips, halfway into his mouth. She bit into it, lips touching his. "We can share."

Rick took another of the treats, placed it between her lips and took his share. As their mouths touched, he drew her to him, tongues tasting the enticing darkness. Dinner forgotten, they feasted on each other until Rick finally swept Kate into his arms, taking her to the bedroom to finish the meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kate sat straight up in bed. Rick rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "You OK?" he asked.

"I dreamed I was attacked by a giant turkey. It's your fault, you know. Turkey a la king, turkey burgers, turkey tetrazzini, turkey chili, what's next turkey ice cream?"

"Oooh, I saw that on 'Iron Chef' once," Rick said, "but I think it was a loser."

"Talk about losers," Kate said.

"That was the last of it," Rick promised. "Besides, you liked it. I thought we had a pretty good time last night."

"It had its moments," Kate agreed

"I could review," Rick suggested. "I think I was here," he said lightly licking her lower lip. "Then I went here," he continued kissing her chin. Then you went..."

"Here," Kate continued, kissing his bare chest, "and then..."

Rick thrust his fingers through her hair, holding her head as she moved downward, the breath expelled from his lungs. Rick pulled her upwards. "Kate, give me more of a chance to love you." He brought his lips to hers, kissing deeply, the earthy taste invading his senses. He held her to him and he could feel her breasts come to life. First with hands and then with adoring mouth, he loved them as she arched in his arms, bringing her most urgent need against him. There was a wildness to Kate as her hair whipped through the air, her body seeking, demanding, until Rick came to her, and the wildness took them both. The friction sent tingling strands of sensation through them, moving ever outward yet tied to a growing center that could no longer be contained. Bursting out it caught them both in a sublime fury of wracking shudders as they held each other through the storm.

"Wow," Rick breathed, "that reminded me of..."

"Yeah, I know," Kate agreed.

"So maybe I should make a turkey for Christmas," Rick teased.

Kate fixed him with a slit-eyed glare. "You do and I'm going to start sleeping with my _other_ gun again."

After one of Castle's infamous scrambles as fortification, Beckett and Castle headed to the 12th. Beckett looked in on Kirby Brockman. He was sweating. His lawyer had been a no show and he had asked for a court appointed attorney. Not long after the attorney, Lew Mercer, had arrived, he asked Beckett for an audience.

Mercer and Brockman sat opposite Beckett and Castle in the box, with Ryan, Esposito and Gates watching from observation. "We're listening," Mr. Brockman," Beckett said.

"I didn't kill Judith Spicer," Brockman began. "Than was all J.B. We switched cars and I drove his range Rover to the theater district. He drove my Cherokee to Leto Labs. He had a key and the codes to get in and Paul Brown told him all about Spicer's work. J.B. Sent me to take of Brown and we were supposed to meet up in Vegas. J.B. has a lot of friends there."

"Why did J.B. kill Judith Spicer?" Beckett asked.

"He's a gambler. That's why he has so many friends in Vegas. That's where I met him. He sold shares of Sky High and told the investors that they were buying interests in Leto and LocIt. Leto got some money, but J.B. blew most of it at the tables. Leto Labs had no idea they were being used as a front. J.B. Thought Spicer was going to fail miserably and no one would ever look for the money. But Spicer's work was good. She was getting press all over the place and J.B. panicked. LocIt was a complete con. It was supposed to pay for investigators if someone's identity got stolen. There were no investigators. LocIt paid the rent for J.B.'s house. It paid for me. It was supposed to pay for a lawyer. I guess J.B. lied about that too."

Gates had seen enough. She hurried to get a warrant for Jones' arrest and to get some New Jersey troopers to deliver it. Unfortunately, Jones was long gone. Gates contacted the police in Las Vegas. J.B. Jones was considered a whale and the casinos kept track of him. The Las Vegas police had no trouble picking him up.

The N.Y.P.D. sent Beckett and Esposito to Las Vegas to pick up J.B. Jones. Castle paid for his own ticket and upgraded everyone to first class. Beckett looked around the plane suspiciously. "Jacinda better not be on this flight," she told Castle.

Castle grinned. "Beckett, is this you being jealous? I'm touched. But you don't have to worry about it. She works for another airline and you are the only woman who gives me wings."

"That is terrible, Castle!" Beckett quipped.

"I know," he agreed, "but I usually fix that kind of thing in the second draft."

The group had to change planes at O'Hare, but as is so often the case in Chicago in winter, the weather scuttled the flight schedule. Since they would not be able to continue their trip until the following day, Castle got them into a hotel. This one was leaps and bounds above the refuge Beckett and Castle took in New Jersey. Beckett and Castle got a grand suite, complete with Jaccuzi and fireplace. Esposito was in a well appointed room down the hall.

Rick and Kate left Esposito on his own for dinner while sharing a Chateaubriand and Kate's favorite red wine from room service. After leaving the cart outside the door, Rick and Kate took their glasses and climbed into the Jaccuzi. While the bubbles swirled around Kate's body, the wine gave her a pleasant bubbly sensation inside. Sitting in the vee of Rick's legs, she leaned back against his wide chest. "I've gone after suspects before," Kate said, "but never like this."

"Stick with me, kid," Rick told her, doing a very bad Bogie imitation.

"I plan on it," she told him.

"You know," Rick said. "We'll be in Vegas tomorrow. We could find a chapel with some guy who looks like Elvis and just get married. No invitations, no place cards, no insane liquor bill, just Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

"That is surprisingly tempting," Kate told him, "but we also wouldn't have your mother, or Alexis, or my dad, or Lanie, or anyone from the 12th except Javi if he wanted to be a witness. Planning the wedding could and probably will drive us crazy, but those people are our family, and I don't think I want to get married without them."

"What do you know," Rick exclaimed. "Kate Beckett, hard boiled detective, has a heart of pure mush."

"Rick, if you tell anyone..."

"You're just going to have to shut me up," Rick told her, guiding her to do it, with a deep, sweet, kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Castle's phone gave a loud alert. He reached out an arm, but the night table wasn't there. Muzzily opening his eyes, he realized he was in a hotel in Chicago and his phone was still in his pants, one piece of clothing he hadn't given the concierge for emergency cleaning. He retrieved it and stared at the screen. A flight had been scheduled in ninety minutes. "Beckett," he called. "Get up. We can get a flight." They both pulled on complimentary robes. Castle called the concierge to get their things sent up, while Beckett, robe pulled very tight, went to bang on Esposito's door.

Fortunately the hotel had a wide array of complimentary toiletries and the airport was only ten minutes away. They should have had plenty of time, until Rick saw Kate open her robe and she saw what was happening under his.

"Rick, seriously?" Kate asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile. The concierge is going to have someone knocking on the door with our clothes any minute.

"I can't help it if you excite me," Rick pouted. "I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"A big boy is exactly what you are," Kate jibed. "But I think I can handle it better."

Rick untied her robe, pulled her tightly against him, the sudden contact awaking Kate's desires as well. Their lips came together in collision and the robes were quickly consigned to the floor. Kate raised her leg, bringing Rick more intimately close and heat flooded through them. Kate pushed Rick back on the bed and took him in. As she moved frantically, he palmed her breasts, making her movements more desperate still, until the desperation explosively ceased for both of them. Kate lay for a moment with her head on Rick's chest, drawing calming breaths. The inevitable knock on the door shocked them into action. Groaning in tandem, they came apart and picked up the fallen robes. Rick also took a large bill from his wallet to tip the hotel employee who showed up with their clothes.

Kate watched in puzzlement. "I know you're generous, but that big a tip for bringing up clothes?

Rick smirked. "The tip was for not showing up two minutes sooner."

Hasty showering, dressing, and automatic checkout got Castle and Beckett ready to meet Esposito for the short trip to the airport which proceeded the endless walk through the concourses at O'Hare. Security time was shortened by Beckett and Esposito's law enforcement credentials and Castle's preferred traveler pass. They made the plane to Vegas barely before the boarding cutoff.

Castle was happy to settle back with a glass of champagne. Since they were theoretically on duty, Beckett and Esposito abstained from alcohol but were pleased to share the other perks of first class. The flight proceeded without incident and the three of them disembarked in good spirits.

The good day was not meant to last. During the unexpected snow delay, Jones' paperwork had been mislaid. Beckett and Esposito cooled their heels with the L.V.P.D. while the documents were tracked down. Castle was not permitted to hang out at all and spent some time at his favorite casino. It was not a successful trip, except for the casino. By the time Castle got a call from Beckett, he wished he had spent his time checking out wedding venues instead and was more than ready to leave.

J.B. Jones insisted that he was being set up and did not seem to recognize that prisoners are not supposed to be in charge. When he found that he couldn't bully Esposito or Beckett, he was unpleasant and whiny. Even the first class seat which Castle had upgraded so that Beckett and Esposito wouldn't be stuck in the back of the plane, wasn't comfortable enough for him. He didn't like the food and he certainly didn't like the company. Beckett was very tempted to gag him. Mercifully, the flight was direct and only about six hours, but by the time Jones was booked and free from their care, Castle, Beckett and Esposito were irritated and exhausted. Castle offered Esposito a trip to the Olde Haunt, but Esposito preferred to seek his comfort with Lanie. Castle and Beckett wearily returned to the loft and collapsed together on the couch.

"You want anything?" Castle asked.

"A hot bath," Beckett answered, "but I'm too tired to run it."

"I think I can manage that," Rick told her. "Cherries or spice?"

Kate stretched drowsily. "Definitely spice."

Rick added the spicy bubbles to the large jetted tub and lit the fat candles around the bath as it filled. He led Kate into the room and began to unbutton her blouse leaving a teasing trail of kisses as he went. As the last of her clothes hit the floor, Rick took her hand and helped her into the foamy water.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked as he turned to leave.

"I thought you might like a glass of wine," Rick answered.

"I don't need anything to make me sleepier," Kate told him. "But you should stay and keep me awake - unless you want me to drown in the tub."

Rick made a face as if he was thinking about it for a moment. "Nah," he teased. "I haven't had time to set up an alibi." Accepting Kate's invitation, Rick stripped and joined her. "Want me to wash your back?" he asked.

Beckett's eyes met Rick's with a come hither gaze. "I'll wash yours if you wash mine," she offered.

"Deal," Rick agreed.

The swirling waters relaxed almost every part of their bodies and when they came together. In contrast to the mornings' rush, the loving was gentle and languorous. Each inch of skin was stroked and kissed slowly and completely to a delicious glow, that became a warming flame with their joining. Each movement was slow and comforting with muscles relaxing under healing touch. They finished under the nourishing warmth of the water and wrapped each other in fluffy oversized towels. Kate's towel was replaced by a comfy sleep shirt and Rick's by his t-shirt and silky shorts. They settled in each others arms under a down comforter, to sleep away the day's irritations.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beckett opened her eyes. The loft was vibrating. "Castle," she whispered nudging his shoulder. Something is going on outside. Grudgingly leaving the warm softness of the bed, they looked out the windows to see a huge truck with huge trees.

Castle's sapphire eyes sparkled and his grin lit the room. "It's here! Our tree is here!" He hastily pulled on sweats and sneakers and went down to meet the crew, who by then were engaged in discussion with the doorman. The roof of even the freight elevator was was too low for the majestic Norway Spruce, so it had to be taken up the stairs. Castle gleefully supervised as four men put their shoulders to the task. The tightly bound branches just fit through the door. Castle guided the way to an open area he had prepared days earlier. The tree was set up by able and experienced hands and its bindings were removed. After the delivery crew were on their way, Castle took the hand of Beckett who by now had a tie sweater over her sleep shirt and was wearing comfy slippers, and led her to admire the towering greenery.

Rick couldn't contain his excitement. "Now I really know Christmas is coming!" he exclaimed. "Cupping Kate's cheek he said, "We have the most beautiful tree and I have the most beautiful woman beside it."

Kate considered her bed hair, sweater and slippers. It was not her sexiest outfit. But the glow in Rick's eyes was unmistakable. He meant every word. Standing on tiptoe, she put her arms around his neck, feeling the silkiness of his hair on her fingertips. The kiss was soft, almost tentative and they stood, foreheads touching, searching each others' eyes. They came together again, under the shadow of the branches. Kate pulled back. "Martha could come down. She had to have heard all the noise."

Rick swept Kate up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom and kicking the door shut behind him. Dropping her on the bed with a bounce, he pulled off her slippers and toed out of his sneakers. Rick pulled at Kate's sweater and she pulled at his sweats. "I don't have any mistletoe," Rick panted.

"You don't need any," Kate answered breathlessly, bringing her lips to his.

The clothes flew in all directions as they sought each others' heat and scents. Rick stroked Kate intimately until her body rose to meet him, melding in joyous abandon until the growing sensation could no longer be contained and was loosed in ecstatic climax. "You know Rick," Kate said, smoothing the hair from his forehead, "I think I'm going to like new Castle Christmas traditions."

Rick pulled her close. "I think I already like them."

Life at the 12th had gotten more complicated. J.B. Jones had committed securities fraud and the F.B.I. had decided to take an interest in the case, in the person of Boyd Perkins, special agent and forensic accountant. Perkins was tall, almost impossibly skinny, wore wire rimmed glasses, and reminded Beckett of a crane. He had taken over the conference room with all available financials from J.B. Jones, Sky High, Leto Labs, and LocIt. Other than the loss of the conference room, Beckett had a problem in that she needed some of those documents herself. Brockman's statement was more than enough to arrest Jones, but a conviction would require more than than the testimony of an accomplice. She needed to prove that Jones had acquired the cyanide and used it.

Beckett enlisted Captain Gates to engage the authorities in New Jersey to send a forensics team to Jones' residence in Cherry Hill to search for any traces of cyanide, but she wanted proof that he had obtained it. Otherwise she was afraid that Jones' lawyer would claim that it belonged to Brockman, creating reasonable doubt. The FBI might get Jones' on fraud, but she wasn't about to lose him on Judith Spicer's murder.

"Agent Perkins," Beckett asked, "can we at least share your space to look at some of the documents ourselves. A murder is at least as important as fraud." Beckett didn't see it, but over her shoulder, Gates was giving Perkins her prodigious stink eye. Perkins grudgingly agreed to Beckett's request and Beckett and Castle joined him at the table. Ryan and Esposito had caught another murder and were pursuing it. Esposito seemed especially pleased to be free of Jones' case. Ryan existed in a state of eternal nervousness, his hand never far from his phone, and didn't seem to care much what his assignment was.

"I think I've got something," Castle said, a page of Jones' phone records in his hand. "Jones made a call to a plating company."

"What about it?" Beckett asked.

"Plating companies use cyanide in their processes. I researched it for one of the Derrick Storm novels. He was tracking down some specialized munitions."

"Maybe we should pay the company a visit," Beckett said. "Where are they?"

Castle, consulted his phone. He looked wary. "They're in the 220's in the Bronx," he answered. "That makes a certain amount of sense. Industries like that sometimes set up in disadvantaged neighborhoods because no one asks questions about environmental issues. Considering what happened last time we were in that part of the Bronx, could we take the subway this time?"

Beckett remembered how her car had been recovered from joyriders on the Jersey Turnpike when she and Castle had gone in search of a witness/hitman. She smiled ruefully and nodded.

Castle and Beckett found the owner of Corona Plating, Evan Eckert in his office behind a desk full of both paperwork and sports memorabilia. The walls of the office were covered with sports treasures as well, reminiscent of Jones' collection.

"Yeah, I know Jones," he told Beckett. "We were members of the same boosters club. He came here trying to get me to invest in some equity company."

"Did you?" Beckett asked.

"No," Eckert told her. "I put our profits back into the company, besides, I've always found Jones to be a little bit off. I gave him the nickel tour though. I don't think vats of chemicals appealed to him. He seemed very glad to leave."

"Was anything missing after he left?" Castle asked.

Eckert looked thoughtful. "There might have been. There was a container of potassium cyanide unaccounted for in our analysis area. We try to keep pretty careful track of the stuff. We're not allowed to keep an antidote on site."

"Why?" Castle asked.

"The antidote is amyl nitrate and it's considered a drug of abuse. The DEA won't let us have any around."

"The DEA is more worried about poppers than they are about someone dying of cyanide poisoning?" Castle persisted.

Eckert shrugged. "You people know more about law enforcement than I do. I just follow the rules."

Beckett extended a hand with her card in it. "Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Eckert. If you think of anything else, please give me a call."

Eckert looked at Beckett appreciatively, causing Castle to bristle. "A pleasure, Detective."

As Castle and Beckett approached the subway, Beckett got a call from Captain Gates telling her that a granular substance had been found in Jones' rented mansion. It was presumed to be potassium cyanide, but there would be a report in the morning. Beckett updated Gates on what she and Castle had uncovered as well.

The Captain seemed to be as happy as she ever got at the news. Beckett and Castle decided that they could go directly back to the loft. It was still a little strange to come home to the towering spruce, especially as it was as yet bare of ornaments, but Rick and Kate quickly adjusted. Chopping fresh vegetables together, they made a huge stir fry and ate it on a blanket under the branches. They finished with cups of tea, fragrant with orange and spice. Rick lit a fire, pillows were added to the blanket and Kate relaxed against Rick under the green canopy.

"Just how did you know that poppers are amyl nitrate," Kate asked. "More book research?"

Rick laughed. "No, some of my friends used them before doctors started handing out blue pills. I can't say that I ever felt the need."

Kate lightly brushed her fingers over the area in question. "No, I can't imagine that you did." She felt the motion under her hand. "And you don't."

"Not when you're around," Rick told her. "I am still making up for four years of cold showers."

Kate stood up. "We'll just have to see what we can do about that," she said extending a hand to pull him up. Fingers entwined, they walked off together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Beckett dreaded the morning. Most of what was left to the case, with the exception of the forensics from New Jersey, was paperwork. Beckett was not anxious to get to it and Castle consciously avoided it.

Kate lay in the circle of Rick's arms, his chin lightly touching her hair. Her fingertips lightly stroked the fine hair on his forearms. Rick came slowly to wakefulness, not entirely sure if the Kate in his arms was real or part of his dream scape. "Hi," he murmured as his eyes opened and Kate was still there.

"Hi yourself," Kate answered, snuggling into his body.

"I don't sense enthusiasm for the day," Rick told her.

"For paperwork, no." Kate affirmed. "But you can avoid it, I can't."

"Maybe we can build enthusiasm for something else," Rick suggested.

Kate turned to face him, flicking a quick glance at his lips before returning to his eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about a food fight?" Rick asked.

Kate sat up flabbergasted. "A food fight? What are you, twelve?"

"I'm young at heart." Rick answered. "C'mon. It'll be fun!"

Rick pulled on a pair of shorts and nothing else and ran for the kitchen, looking for ammunition. He grabbed a bag of marshmallows, long abandoned in the rejection of smorelets, and began to lob them at Kate.

Kate was not to be outdone. While catching marshmallows and returning fire, she made it to the freezer, pulling out ice cream. Taking a healthy scoop she advanced on Rick, smearing it dead center on his chest. It was all out war. Rick thrust his fingers through Kate's hair, pulling her face toward the chilly mound. It smeared and dripped over both of them as Martha came thundering down the stairs. "What is this?" Martha trumpeted in her grandest diva tone. "Richard, I know you never grew up, probably my fault, but Katherine? I thought you had more sense."

Kate swiped at the ice cream on her face and Rick grabbed her hand. "Shower, now," he said, pulling her away from his mother's wrath as quickly as possible.

Pulling off what clothing they had along the way, Rick and Kate tumbled into the shower laughing. They didn't turn on the water right away. "That looks good," Rick said, eying the ice cream still on Kate's face and he began to lick it off. Kate did the same with what was left on his chest, and they took the last of it from each others' lips. The chill of the ice cream turned hot as their bodies met, and hotter still as Rick took the briefest possible moment to turn on the pelting spray. The pressure of the water brought a new level of arousal, even as the last drops of sticky sweetness were washed down the drain. Rick brought Kate to him, hard, and she opened to take him deeply in. Drops of hot spray flew against the walls of the enclosure as Rick thrust to find more and more of Kate and she pressed ever tighter to fulfill her need for him, until the well filled and overflowed as the water flowed over them.

Martha covered her smile with a glare as Castle and Beckett approached the kitchen again, this time clean and fully dressed. "You are going to clean this up." It was definitely a statement not a question.

"I'll take care of it, Mother," Castle soothed. "I have things to do here today."

Beckett shook her head. "Anything to get out of paperwork, Castle."

Castle grinned. "You know me so well."

Castle made Beckett a latte and pancakes before she left for the 12th. As soon as he'd picked up the marshmallows and sponged up the sticky drops of ice cream, he retreated to his office to check his laptop. He was very pleased with what he saw and came out to the great room again to start unpacking his train set and lining up decorations to be hung on the tree.

Castle spent most of the rest of the day decorating everything in the loft except for the tree, which would be saved as a group effort. Beckett called to say that the report from New Jersey had come in positive for cyanide and she would easily be able to wrap up in time to come back to the loft for dinner. Castle called Alexis to come join them as well and then proceeded to call his favorite deli to put in an order.

By five o'clock everything was in place. Food was laid out buffet style. A pan of hot chocolate was gently warming on the stove and eggnog was chilling in the refrigerator. Castle even had candy canes to stir the hot chocolate with.

Alexis was the first to arrive and she and Castle drank hot chocolate and exchanged news until Beckett came through the door. Castle went upstairs to get Martha, who came down the stairs reluctantly. "Honestly Richard," she said. "I really don't feel very festive right now."

"Mother," Castle told her. "You have an early Christmas gift from about seven hundred people that may change your mind. Wait there just a minute."

Castle brought his laptop out of his office and put it on the counter so that everyone could see the screen. "I present to you," he announced, "the 'Starring Martha Rogers Investment Group'. Small investments from hundreds of people will be funding the opening of your play. You are a leading lady once more."

Martha's eyes glistened. "Richard, I don't know what to say. This is amazing."

"Actually I got the idea from Alexis," Castle explained. "When she told us about crowd sourcing her research for the moot trial, I decided to see if anyone had ever done it for Broadway. I found out there was a production of 'Godspell' that was successfully funded this way about a year ago. I thought I'd give it a shot. It looks like a lot of people want a little piece of show business."

Martha swiped at her eyes. "Thank you. I guess I am feeling festive after all."

"All right!" Castle exclaimed. "Let's get this tree trimming party started!"

Years of memories went up on the tree, from the cookie angel that Alexis had made in first grade to a crystal N.Y.P.D. badge that Castle had commissioned especially for Beckett. The last ornament was a gift from Alexis to Kate and Rick, a ceramic wedding cake ornament topped with a bride and groom that looked amazingly like them. "I had a friend of mine who takes pottery classes make it," Alexis explained. "I gave her a picture of the two of you."

It was Kate's turn to tear up. She threw her arms around Alexis in a massive hug and both of them were soon engulfed in Rick's arms as well.

It was close to midnight and Alexis decided to stay the night rather than travel the New York streets uptown. She sent a text to Buttons to let her know she'd be gone and settled into her old, but ever ready room. Martha grandly swept her way upstairs as well, leaving Rick and Kate with a small amount of cleanup which was rapidly accomplished.

Rick and Kate stood, arms around each other, staring at the softly winking lights and shining ornaments. "The tree I had last year was beautiful," Rick said. "But this one is better, because you're a part of it. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I can't imagine my life without you either," Kate told him. "Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle, I love you."

Finis

A/N That's it for this one. For those of you who watch DWTS before Castle on Monday nights, there really was a crowd financed production of Godspell and it starred Corbin Bleu, first runner up for this year's mirror ball trophy. I will be starting the next story pretty much immediately. It will be called "Relapse". The premise will be that the antidote that Castle got to the toxin in Valkyrie and Dreamworld was not permanent. I've had this one on my mind for quite a while. I did foreshadow it a tad in Growth II. We'll see how it goes. I hope you'll join me. A huge thank you to my reviewers. You really get my engines going. Love, Sally


End file.
